Otra Vida
by akirafullbuster
Summary: Habían pasado diez años desde que murió... Hinata Hyuga ahora tiene 8 años, tiene todos los recuerdos de su otra vida, como murió, su nombre, edad, apariencia y el nombre de la persona que amaba... Sasuke Uchiha. Advertencia; Contenido lolicon xD Pareja SasuHina.
1. Epilogo

_Titulo_;

**Otra Vida**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él._

**_Prologo._**

**_Advertencia; _**_Contenido lolicon, si no les gusta pues ni modo, les pido que no lo lean  
y si la pareja tampoco les gusta, de igual manera no lo lean,  
y si ya de plano lo leyeron, pues les pido que contengan sus orgasmos y sus malos comentarios.  
Okay no xD_

_._

_._

_._

– Diálogos –

– _"Pensamientos"_–

_Recuerdos o respectiva de un personaje_.

(**…**) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

.

.

.

_Tengo ocho años y desde que nací, tengo todos los recuerdos de mi vida anterior._

_Recuerdo como morí, como me llamaba, la edad que tenia, mi apariencia y al hombre que amaba._

_Morí al saltar de la plataforma del tren, momentos después todo fue negro, solté su fría pero cálida mano… y al hacerlo morí_

_Mi nombre era Haruka… Haruka Ryo. Tenía dieciséis años, mi cabello era castaño y largo hasta mi cintura, mis ojos azul como el cielo, no era muy alta ni era hermosa, pero esa persona me amaba como era, esa persona a la cual solté su mano, esa persona la cual ame y esos sentimientos aun siguen latiendo en esta nueva vida, esa persona la cual su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha._

_Han pasado diez años desde que morí, esa persona ahora debería de tener veintiséis años._

_En mi nueva vida tengo ocho años, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga._

_Soy una pequeña niña, nací en una familia de clase alta, soy muy callada, nada social, mi cabello es negro con toques azulados, me llega hasta los hombros, mis ojos son grandes y blanquecinos, mi piel es blanca como el papel, no salgo al exterior, temo el morir como Ryo-chan, no tengo amigos y no me importa, ya que tengo a Ryo-chan._

_Recientemente nos hemos mudado a Konoha, no sé nada de ese lugar, pero gracias a los recuerdos de Haruka-chan, no tengo miedo a perderme porque sé que ella me protegerá._

_Nos hemos mudado a una gran casa, al lado de ella se encuentra una igual de grande que la nuestra, mi pequeño corazón comienza a latir rápidamente al ver salir al dueño de dicha casa._

_Sin saber porque lagrimas salen de mis ojos, mis piernas tiemblan, me siento tan… tan triste, un gran sentimiento que crese cada vez más, estos sentimientos no son míos, no me pertenece esta gran tristeza, estas emociones son de Ryo-chan._

– Sa…Sasu-ke – _se escapa un susurro de mi boca, algo que no puedo controlar al igual que mis lagrimas, aunque este cuerpo sea mío no me pertenece en estos momentos… esta no soy yo._

– Sasuke… – _vuelvo a pronunciar ese nombre mientras lo veo alejarse y mi pecho se oprime ¿Qué es este dolor? ¿Qué es esta felicidad? ¿Quién soy?_

_No lo sé… esta no soy yo, esta no es Hinata Hyuga…_

_Esta es Haruka Ryo._

…

…

_**Continuara…**_

_..._

_..._

_¡Oh my god!_

_¿Qué les pareció este epilogo?  
son las 5 de la madrugada y me llega tal inspiración...  
ya tenia días con esta idea en la loca cabeza que tengo y al fin pude plasmarla en esto xD  
espero y les guste._

Si tienen dudas, preguntas, opiniones  
_**Dejen**__ un __**Review  
**__Se los agradecería mucho, muchísimo *n*_

Bunas Madrugadas, Días, Tardes o Noches  
Akira los ama *A*)/ muchos besos & abrazos para todos.


	2. Capitulo 1

_Titulo_;

**Otra Vida**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él._

**_~Capitulo 1~_**

**_Advertencia; _**_Contenido lolicon, si no les gusta pues ni modo, les pido que no lo lean  
y si la pareja tampoco les gusta, de igual manera no lo lean,  
y si ya de plano lo leyeron, pues les pido que contengan sus orgasmos y sus malos comentarios.  
Okay no xD_

_._

_**Aclaraciones; **__**Sakura & Sasuke**__ tienen 24 años  
__**Hinata**__ tiene 8 años (me pase de pedófila xD)  
__**Ryo **__se quedo con su apariencia de 16 años que fue cuando murió.  
__**Neji, y los demás personajes tienen entre 16,18 a 20 años.  
Gaara & Naruto **__tiene 8 años igual que Hinata.  
__**...  
Sasuke & Hinata **__tienen una diferencia de 16 añitos, nomas... __**  
Hinata **__ le dirá Onii-chan, Oscuro-Onii-chan ó Sasuke-Onii-chan a __**Sasuke**__, ya saben que eso en un lolicon no puede faltar xD_

_**¿Qué es lolicon? + Shotacon  
**__Haya en Japón se les dice así a los __**hombres**__ tienen como fetiche o gusto a las niñas pequeñas (de primaria normalmente) o con apariencia de niña, que esas son conocidas como las famosas "__**Lolis**__", siempre habrá una diferencia de edad bastante grande, como aquí pero yo me pase de ojete, creo... pero eso haya es normal no hay problema (?)... en edades de lolicon siempre abarca desde los __**6 **__hasta los __**12 **__o __**13**__ años. Con las __**Lolis**__ no hay esos problemas de edad (a veces ellas son las mayores), solo está la apariencia, pero igualmente es lolicon porque parece niña xD_

_Cuando una __**mujer**__ (también los hombres lo pueden tener Coff Coff... yaoi) tiene el mismo fetiche pero hacia los hombres se le llama __**Shotacon **__y a los hombres con apariencia de niños se les llaman __**Shotas.**_

_**Eso es todo, ahora a leer ~**_

_._

– Diálogos de Ryo u otro personaje–

– _Diálogos de Hinata _–

_"Pensamientos"_–

Letra normal, narración de mi parte

_Recuerdos o respectiva de un personaje_.

(**…**) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

.

~ En el epilogo ~

.

– Sa…Sasu-ke – _se escapa un susurro de mi boca, algo que no puedo controlar al igual que mis lagrimas, aunque este cuerpo sea mío no me pertenece en estos momentos… esta no soy yo._

– Sasuke… – _vuelvo a pronunciar ese nombre mientras lo veo alejarse y mi pecho se oprime ¿Qué es este dolor? ¿Qué es esta felicidad? ¿Quién soy?_

_No lo sé… esta no soy yo, esta no es Hinata Hyuga…_

_Esta es Haruka Ryo._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Estos sentimientos tan fuertes son de ella, pero aun así, aunque sea mi cuerpo, aunque esta vida me pertenece no puedo evitarlo, no puedo contenerlos, no puedo evitar llorar y pensar en el. No lo conozco, pero quiero protégelo._

_Aunque él ya no esté frente a mis ojos, tengo la necesidad de buscarlo, ¿es eso bueno? _

– Es el Hinata... – _escucho la voz de Ryo-chan confirmándomelo, entonces es él la persona la cual Ryo-chan soltó su mano... la persona la cual ella ama._

_Esa persona se veía tan solitaria y oscura._

_..._

_..._

– Hinata-sama es hora de despertarse –

_Aun con mis ojos cerrados puedo escuchar a Neji-nii tratando de despertarme para mi primer día de clases._

_Después de varios intentos y cosquillas logra hacerlo, pero eso no quita el deseo de no ir. Odio, odio ir a la escuela, no me gusta, siempre se meten conmigo por el color de mis ojos, a ellos también los odio, ¿Por qué tienen que ser de ese color? ¿Por qué no pueden ser cafés, azules, verdes o negros? ¿Por qué tienen que ser blancos? _

_Aun sin ánimos y tratando de convencer a Neji-nii de que me siento mal no funciono, el me conoce bien, conoce muy bien a Hinata._

_Me dejo en la entrada del instituto, pero se quedo vigilándome hasta que entrara al edificio, camine aun sin ánimos de entrar al salón. Me quedo parada enfrente de ella, mirándola... realmente no quiero entrar, escucho las voces gritando y jugando y eso me desanima más... todos me miraran al entrar, eso me da miedo._

_Quiero irme a casa._

_..._

_..._

_Como siempre escuche las mismas preguntas que eh escuchado desde la guardería._

_¿Por qué tus ojos son blancos?_

_Lo detesto, me siento sola, Ryo-chan no ha hablado conmigo desde que vimos a ese Oscuro-Onii-chan, es medio día y mamá me manda a jugar al patio en mi pequeña mesa de té. Jugar sola no es muy divertido, antes no me importaba pero me acostumbre a escuchar la voz de Ryo-chan en mi cabeza._

_Cuando la escuche por primera vez tenía dos años, no lograba comprenderlo, mamá y papá lo tomaban bien al principio, cuando cumplí los cinco años me pidieron que dejara de jugar con amigos "imaginarios". A los seis años comprendí que solo yo podía escucharla. A los siete años me llevaron con un psicólogo pensando que estaba mal por hablar sola, pero yo no lo hacía, yo hablaba con Ryo-chan, desde ese momento me di cuenta de que solamente ella era la única que me comprendía, que solo podía hablar con ella mientras estaba sola._

_Ella me platicaba de cómo era, cuantos años tenía, su apariencia, la persona que ella amaba profundamente y cómo fue que su vida termino._

_Ella salto de la plataforma del tren el veintisiete de noviembre, el día que yo nací. Desde ese entonces tengo miedo de soltar la mano de alguien, más si ese alguien es importante para mí._

_Cuando duermo tengo pequeñas fragmentos de recuerdos de Ryo-chan, algunos son felices, otros triste, algunos los recuerdo, otros los olvido, recuerdo sonidos a mi alrededor, veo rostros pero especialmente hay uno que no lo puedo recordar ni escuchar su voz... un chico de cabellos azabaches, alto y de piel blanca, recuerdo su grande mano sosteniendo la mía, y cuando lo recuerdo me tranquiliza, me siento segura._

_Puedo recordar nuestro primer beso, aunque yo no lo he dado ya que soy una niña, al tener esos recuerdos ciento como si fuera yo la que los viviera, la felicidad, tristeza, enojo, todas esas emociones las puedo sentir, ella y yo compartimos todo aunque sea por pequeños momentos, ambas somos una, pero a la vez, soy solo yo._

_Como cuando ella tiene gusto por el tamagoyaki__*****__ salado y yo por el tamagoyaki dulce, cuando a mí me gusta leer por gran tiempo y a ella no, pero también tenemos cosas en común, una de ellas es que no, nos gusta la comida picante, ambas sabemos que nos gusta y que no, por esa razón ambas somos una pero también solo somos dos y mayormente yo._

_De repente escucho un ruido que viene de la casa de al lado, puedo ver una cabellera negra asomarse por la cerca de madera y siento como me lleno de una enorme tristeza y curiosidad. Tomo una de mis sillas de mi mesa de té para subirme sobre ella y tener visión sobre lo que hay al otro lado de la cerca. Al no ser lo suficiente alta aun pongo mis pies en puntita para crecer unos cuantos centímetros más y poder ver con mis blanquecinos ojos._

_Era el... la misma persona de ayer, el Oscuro-Onii-chan. Estaba sentado en su piso de madera con su enorme yukata__*****__ negra abierta del pecho con un obi__*** **__gris, se encontraba mirando el gran estanque de agua con un par de peces koi__*****__, tenía la rodilla derecha flexionada mientras la izquierda se encontraba estirada, en su mano derecha sostenía un cigarrillo encendido y al lado en el piso se encontraba un pequeño cenicero con algunos viejas colillas de cigarros._

_Después de mirara a su alrededor sentí la curiosidad de ver su rostro. Era guapo, podría decir, su rostro era fino y largo, con indicios de que pronto le saldría barba, su nariz recta y perfecta, labios delgados y firmes, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver su mirada... sus ojos eran negros, tan negros o más que el carbón, se encontraban secos y sin brillo, como si deseara que la muerte llegara por él en cualquier momento. Un mirada tan solitaria, triste y vacía, como si de un holló negro se tratara, absorbiendo todo a su alrededor._

_Su rostro se desfiguro al formar una cara tan llena de dolor que provoco que mi pecho se oprimiera, era tanto el dolor y la desesperación que el irradiaba en un solo gesto que me hacia estremecer. Paso una de sus manos por su rostro subiendo hasta alborotar su oscura melena revolviéndola un poco. ¿Por qué sufres? ¿Porque estas triste? Son unas de las cuantas preguntas de las miles preguntas que flotaban por mi cabeza._

_Pero cuando vi resbalar una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla no pude contenerme más._

– _¡No llores, Onii-chan! _– _alce mi voz lo suficiente para que me escuchara, cuando lo hizo, con la manga de su yukata borro aquel rastro de lagrima en el._

– ¿Quién está llorando, mocosa? – _respondió con una voz ronca, apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero, se puso de pie mientras se colocaba sus sandalias y comenzó a caminar hasta donde yo me encontraba._

– _Onii-chan estaba llorando... ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás triste?_ –_ le pregunte un poco preocupada, el solamente me miro sorprendido y con el dedo gordo y el índice lo uso como catapulta para golpearme la frente. _– _D-Duele... _– _me queje mientras me sobaba el lugar donde me pego._

– No te metas en asuntos de adultos, mocosa – _volvió a llamarme de esa manera, mis mejillas se hincharon por un puchero, yo tengo un nombre y no es "mocosa"._

– _Mi nombre es Hinata, no es "mocosa" _– _lo corregí y lo mire reproche _– _Además, no soy una niña, ya tengo ocho años _–_ dije mientras cerraba mis blancos ojos y con una mano en el pecho se inflaba con orgullo._

– Yo tengo veinticuatro, así que sigues siendo una mocosa, mocosa –_ dijo con burla y me di cuenta que lo volvió a hacer, me llamo mocosa, aunque le dije mi nombre me dijo mocosa nuevamente y ¡dos veces! Vi como sonreía con triunfo al ver mi cara de enojo al llamarme así._

– _¡Ah! Onii-chan esta sonriendo_ – _lo apunte con mi dedo índice, el estaba sonriendo, a costa mía, pero sonriendo, aunque es la primera vez que veo su sonrisa, lo sé, pero siento que ya la he visto antes... muchos años atrás el sonreía para mi... para Ryo-chan._

– ¿Quién esta sonriendo, mocosa? – _volvió a su semblante neutral y serio, nuevamente me golpeo de la misma manera que lo hizo momentos atrás... y nuevamente me llamo mocosa._

– _Que mi nombre es Hinata, Hi-na-ta..._ – _se lo deletree lentamente para que lo entendiera, pero sé que él no me llamara por mi nombre... si eso hace que el vuelva a sonreír, realmente no me importaría que me llamara mocosa nuevamente o las veces que quiera, solamente quiero verlo sonreír de nuevo y no con esa expresión de sufrimiento._

_Estuvimos discutiendo un rato más o más bien me estuvo molestando y llamando mocosa todo el tiempo, yo le preguntaba algunas cosas y el rara vez me contestaba, pero lo hacía, en ese momento sentí como si solo estuviéramos solamente los dos hasta que mamá me llamo para la hora de comida, realmente no quería irme, era divertido hablar con Onii-chan. Al despedirme de él, le deje unos de los raros dulces que Neji-nii me deja._

_El que le deje era sabor Tomate, el dijo que le gustaban y recordé ese diabólico dulce que Neji-nii me daba, lo busque en una de las bolsitas de mi vestido violeta, aunque odiara ese dulce me lo regalaron y eso no es correcto, así que se lo deje en la cerca de madera y vi como lo tomaba, solté una pequeña risita, tal vez a Onii-chan le gustaban esos raros sabores, por lo que me decidí a dejarle uno cada día._

_..._

_..._

_Durante la cena estuve bastante feliz, quería hablar con Neji-nii sobre los dulces, normalmente huyo de el cuándo me da de ese sabor, ahora los quiero para dárselos al Oscuro-Onii-chan._

– _N-Neji-nii_– _lo llame mientras corría a alcanzarlo antes de que entrara a su habitación, el se detuvo y me prestó la atención que le pedí _– ¿_M-Me darías mas de esos d-dulces sabor tomate? _– _lo mire con cara suplicante._

– Si, pero... ¿no odias ese sabor? – _rayos... me conoce demasiado bien... piensa en algo rápido Hinata._

_Negué con la cabeza y lo mire lo más seria y tranquila que pude _– _Realmente me gustan... solo... solo que mamá me dijo que si comía muchos de mis dulces favoritos me saldrían caries y... y me gustan tanto que no quiero eso _–

_El me miro como si quisiera encontrar la verdadera razón de tras de mi repentino gusto por ese dulce. Busco en su bolcillo y me lo ofreció, pero solo uno... yo quería mas._

– Comételo – _¿Qué? ¿Quiere que me lo coma? Oh no, oh no, esto es malo ¿Qué hare? De repente la imagen del Oscuro-Onii-chan me vino a la mente, donde el sonreía y tomaba ese dulce... tengo... tengo que hacerlo._

_Con mi mano temblando un poco lo tome y lo abrí, lo mire, ese dulce que se miraba como un rubí, rojo, tan rojo como el mismo tomate... ese dulce tan rojo como el infierno, era tan... tan ¡diabólico!_

"_Piensa que es un dulce de fresa, Hinata" _–_ me lo repetí tantas veces en la cabeza que parecía que estaba repitiendo una mantra. Neji-nii seguía esperando y me miraba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho... ¡tienes que hacerlo Hinata!_

_Lo metí en mi boca y el impulso de sacarlo, escupirlo, pisotearlo se hacía presente, resistí e hice un gesto como si lo disfrutara realmente. Creo que mi actuación fue demasiado buena o Neji-nii pensó que fue demasiado castigo para mí. Entro a su habitación por la bosa de dulces y me la ofreció mientras me decía "No comas demasiado de tus dulces favoritos" realmente me estaba castigando._

_En cuanto lo vi entrar cien por ciento seguro a su habitación escupí inmediatamente ese caramelo diabólico, no sé cómo es que existe esos sabores tan raros, aun recuerdo cuando Neji-nii llego con nuevos sabores como; sabor camarón, queso, calamar, ¡tamagoyaki!, y muchos otros que mi pequeña mente bloqueo, yo solamente quiero sabores normales como cualquier niño quiere, como; fresa, chocolate, vainilla, durazno... aunque algunos de esos raros sabores saben bien, como el de; Sakura, lirios, hamburguesa y nieve._

– _Esto lo hago por ti Onii-chan_ – _susurre mientras una lágrima se escapaba de mi ojo izquierdo recordando el horrible sabor de ese caramelo y caminaba rumbo a mi habitación para guardarlos correctamente en un lugar donde solo yo voy a saber donde los guarde, pero sé que acabo de firmar una condena de probar los nuevos sabores raros de los caramelos de Neji-nii. _

– _Ya quiero que sea mañana _– _susurre feliz, mientras abrazaba la bolsa de los caramelos._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Continuara~_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**Holis, auto-regalo de cumpleaños n.1  
**__  
ya cumplí mis __**18 **__añotes este __**2**__ de mayo  
me puse una peda que no recuerdo algunas cosas xD  
rompimos una mesa y todos los vasos de mi mamá  
fue un desmadre uvu  
por eso ahorita les posteo el capi :v_

**_..._**

_Bien, bien, ya vieron que soy una pedófila x'D_

_el capitulo esta cortito a lo que realmente estoy acostumbrada a escribir  
como en 200 kilos de amor y en otros. Pero les quiero decir que andaba bloqueada (?)  
Algo así... pero me dije, hoy cumplo años... ¿por qué no regalarme esto? xD  
y pues tratare de escribir los otros capis de los otros fics y serán todos mis auto-regalos de cumpleaños xD_

_Espero y les guste y muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los amo muchos,  
con su reviews me inspiro en escribir y poder actualizar aunque me mate en ello uwu son mi musa (?)_

_**Explicación de los *;**_

_**T**__amagoyaki; son las tortillas de huevo como si fuera en torta pero enrollada, provocando que se vean varias capas  
se hacen dulces o saladas._

_**Y**__ukata y __**O**__bi; Creo que ya deben de saber, pero ni modo les diré :v  
son trajes tradicionales japoneses, como los kimonos, pero son mucho más delgados y cómodos.  
Los obis son cinturones que están en la cintura para que no se abra y andes bichis mostrando todo xD_

_**L**__os peces Koi; son unos pecesotes grandes xD que siempre están en los estanque que tienen en casas, hoteles tradicionales, etc.  
esos peces son muy caros haya, son de color naranja con blanco o negros con blanco, normalmente.  
(Haya no hay nada normal xD)_


End file.
